Alfred in Wonderland
by AlmightyLudmilla
Summary: Alfred goes down the rabbit hole to explore his own roots and hiw own wonderland. He ends up leanring more about his forefathers than he thought he would ever get to know.


**/Author's Note/**

**So it seems that I'm trying out something new. Well, new for me, that is. I know there are some stories like this one on here but I wanted to make my own version nonetheless. As you have probably already seen, it's an altered version of Alice in Wonderland, mixing it with Hetalia. The characters are sometimes made up, but they are almost always based on characters from the original stories. This story is based on the Disney version of Alice in Wonderland and I highly recommend wathing the first part of the movie before reading this. Anyway, enjoy!**

They sat on a rock in the shadow. It was almost three and the sun was right above them, making it to the hottest part of the day. However, Imala's lifelong experience had brought them to a place where the pointy hills shed a shadow over a some parts of the lands. The grass was yellow from the long drought they had been having the last months. Imala had told Alfred before it would soon start rain again, but he wasn't quite sure whether he could count on that.

Imala had been taking care of Alfred for a while now. She had been taking care of him when he was a younger boy, learning him his first baby steps and fed him when he was alone and hungry. Imala was one of the few older Sioux ladies who were left after the continuous wars that had made Alfred to who he is now. A boy in his late teens, not a child anymore but neither a grown man. After Arthur had finally left him to himself, Alfred was considered a grown-up and should be able to take care of himself. However, it was years afterwards when he started to look for the old lady again. Her name came from the Lakota language, one of the many Native American languages spoken in her days. It meant 'with a strong spirit' and it seemed perfect for her. Even though he often acted contradictory towards her, he loved her and was thankful for what she had learned him so far.

Imala had recently started to tell him more about her own culture and the time when the Age of Discovery had started. She was now reading him a book about the history of Europe. It was a warm and lazy day and Alfred had a hard time not drifting off to sleep. He shifted a bit and made himself comfortable on the rock. The book was interesting, and Imala was very talented in telling stories, but he couldn't really stay alert. The sun was simply too bright and he hadn't been sleeping well the last couple of days. He really loved Imala and her stories, but right now he was tired and could use some sleep.

...

'Alfred! Alfred, will you kindly pay attention to your history lesson?!'

He didn't know when exactly he drifted off to sleep but he jumped up fully awake when heard Imala speak to him in a stern way. It wasn't very often that she scolded him so he knew he deserved it.

'Im sorry, but how can one possibly pay attention to a book with no pictures in it?'

He knew it was one of these quotes that made people think he was more superficial than he actually was. He knew that books without pictures could be just as interesting, but he had always liked comics about superheroes and villains better. The stories got a bit predictable at some point, but he still loved to read how the heroes defended their cities with their superpowers. In fact, he could be a bit of a comic-nerd at times.

'My dear child, there are a great many good books in this world without pictures. You should spend less time reading comics and watching TV and for once read a good book instead.'

Alfred put on his glasses that he had taken off before lying down to sleep.

'In this world perhaps, but in my world the books would be nothing but pictures.'

Imala bursted out laughing. 'Your world? Don't you think being a whole country isn't enough already Alfred? Do you really feel the need to make it to the earth, maybe even the entire universe?'

Alfred huffed in response. 'Well I did get to the moon first!'

'If you could create your own world, it would be filled with nonsense.'

'Ha! That's right! Just like in my comics. Nothing would be what it is, and everything would be what it isn't. And contrary-wise, what it is, wouldn't be. And what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?'

Alfred was genuinely proud of what he had just said. It was the smartest thing he had said in two whole days. Imala looked at him and rolled with her eyes.

'So how did you want to combine your fantasy world with matters from the real world, like for example our history lessons?'

Imala had her arms crossed and looked at him defiantly.

'Well for example, in my world Canada's pet polar bear wouldn't growl. He would say: 'Hello mister Jones. What a wonderful day it is, eh?'

'No I wouldn't!'

Alfred jumped up as soon as he heard the low-pitched voice next to him. He saw Matthew's polar bear (what name was it again? Damn Matthew and his weird names!) sitting next to him eating one of his owner's pancakes.

'How did you get here?! How long have you been here?' He shouted to the bear. 'AND SINCE WHEN CAN YOU TALK?!'

Alfred was completely astonished by now. How could this possibly happen? How did Matthew's bear get here before he could even notice it sitting almost next to him? And since when could animals talk?

'Oh I can talk since Matthew taught me to do so. I simply only do it when I'm in the right company.'

Alfred looked at Imala, who's reaction seemed to be indifferent. Why wasn't she as shocked as he was? He knew she sometimes told him about the animal's souls and such, but a talking bear?

He was still looking at the bear as if it was on fire when Imala said: 'Now you see that some living being bear a talent in mind that you may not have thought possible. And besides, wasn't this what I was talking about? Your world made of nonsense?'

'But this is no nonsense! Alfred shouted. 'This is the real world where Canada is thousands of kilometers away and where animals can't talk!'

'Are you sure?' The bear said. He jumped off the rock and ran over the burning sand towards a couple of trees.

'Hey, wait!' Alfred screamed, running after him.

The bear sat himself under a tree. 'Tell me more about your imaginative world'.

Alfred thought for a minute, now being used to the bear talking to him.

'Hmmm, I guess that animals would be more like people. I mean, they could talk and sometimes even do stuff like wearing clothes and living in tiny houses.'

'Like me?'

'Yes, like you. But more decent.'

The bear huffed in response. 'Go on.'

'Plants would have extra powers, like being able to talk as well. So when I get lonely, I can talk to them'

'Tsk, you and your superhero complex!'

'Shut up, let me talk! I think I would want to understand nature and the people around me better. Like my forefathers, what they did and how it made this world to what it was. Matthew and I are only a few centuries old, some European or Asian countries are older than the both of us!'

The suddenly seemed lost in thoughts. He looked around for a while as if searching for something. It made Alfred curious.

'What are you doing?' He asked.

'I think you can achieve more than you wish to now. You just have to think about it after all, that's what a wonderland is for.'

Alfred didn't quite understand what he meant with 'wonderland'. This was simply North America, right? No wonderland, no nothing.

Alfred yawned again. this tree looks like a nice place to sleep here, in the shadows. I think I might take-

Wait, what was that? Alfred shook his head and looked again.

he focused on a little lane not far away from them. What he saw was unthinkable. He saw a white rabbit. And not any rabbit, it was a rabbit wearing a tweed waistcoat with matching pants. It was carrying a small umbrella and he seemed a little grumpy while he strolled around. Alfred couldn't believe it.

Alfred looked back at Matthew's bear. The bear seemed not to be impressed.

'Oh come on Alfred, it's just a rabbit with a waistcoat and a watch.'

Just as the bear said the word 'watch', the rabbit jumped up and screamed 'I'm late, I'm late!' Then he started to run towards a hill.

Alfred jumped up and followed him. What could a rabbit possible be late for?

'Please, sir!' Alfred screamed.

The rabbit turned around and pointed at the watch. 'I'm late, for a very important date! No time to say hello, goodbye! Don't slow me down, I'm late!

This made Alfred enthusiastic. 'Very important, like a party or something!'

Alfred liked parties, he usually was the one who organized the most. He really wanted to know where the rabbit was going to now.

'Mister Rabbit, wait!'

The rabbit now looked a little irritated. His bushy eyebrows flocked together in a somewhat adorable way.

'Nonono, I'm overdue. I'm really in a stew. No time to say goodbye, hello! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!'

The rabbit disappeared in a hole that was dug in the hill. Alfred chased him but stopped when he came to the hole. The bear came running after him and stopped as well. Alfred looked at the bear

'Well, what do we have to lose?'

The bear shrugged and Alfred went inside. Matthew's bear followed him shortly after.

The hole was tight and it was completely dark inside. Alfred had to find his way by touching the surface of it.

'You know, I really shouldn't be doing this. We're not even invited! Stuff like this always leads to troub- AAAHH!'

Alfred hadn't expected the ground to slope downwards. The moist from inside the hill made the stones quite slippery and so he lost his grip. The next second he was tumbling down the slope and he felt himself fall down a vertical tunnel. From the faint light that came out of the tunnel he could see the bear staring at him from above, looking quite shocked.

'Well, goodbye! Say hi to Matthew from me!'

The bear waved a little with his right paw as Alfred kept falling down the tunnel. After a few seconds Alfred couldn't see him anymore. The dark had become completely dark. Alfred could only let himself fall and hope he wouldn't hit the ground too hard.

**/Second Author's Note/**

**So, what did you think? Please let me know if you want me to continue this or not! I'm thinking about writing the whole story but since it's quite a lot of work I'm not sure whether I want to put all the required effort in it. Can you guess which countries are coming up as characters in the story? Can you guess which country is meant with Mister Rabbit? ;)**


End file.
